E3N "Ethan"
Petty Officer First Class Enhanced Tactical Humanoid 3rd Revision (E3N) (A.K.A. Ethan) is one of the supporting characters in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. E3N is designed to be a "one-of-a-kind" tactical soldier bot, capable of human responses and emotions, making it significantly more advanced than the C6 robots, which are little more than mindless drones. Initially it is not accepted by some of the crew members, especially Usef Omar. However, Omar eventually grows to like E3N. Biography Geneva Attack Before the attack, Ethan was mentioned by an unnamed Petty Officer, that it was already on the roof and ready to fly to the ceremony. At the Raven, Raines mentioned that Ethan was supposed to be introduced at the Fleet Week Ceremony, while Ethan informs that the AATIS guns appeared to be tracking their fleet. Fortunately, four people including Ethan survived the shot by the AATIS, making their way to retake the AATIS Tower. After retaking the tower and stopping the AATIS guns from self-destructing, Ethan boarded in Reyes' Jackal as a co-pilot and launched to beyond earth's atmosphere to destroy the rest of the remaining SDF Fleet that invaded earth. Unfortunately, after they successfully destroying the remaining SDF Warships, the entire UNSA Fleet was ambushed by SDF's supercarrier Olympus Mons, resulting in only two ships surviving, the Retribution and Tigris Operation Port Armor After being ambushed by the Olympus, Ethan and Reyes landed on the Retribution. Raines tasked them and the Marines to take back the Lunar Gateway Port on Luna. Operation Burn Water Assault on SetDef's Orbital Shipyard and Sacrificial Death Just seconds after Raines was killed by Kotch, Ethan appeared before Reyes in his Jackal, requesting him to board the Jackal, under the command of Reyes, Jackals launch an assault onto the Olympus Mons, intending to seize the enemy vessel and kill Kotch. The team fights their way toward the bridge, eventually reaching a sealed door that led to the bridge. Ethan suggests that Reyes use a hacking module to hack one of the C6's and wipe out the resistance in the room, Reyes does so and Kotch is severely wounded, Ethan reprograms the remaining C6's on the bridge and programs them to be under his command. Towards the end of the game, locks holding a SetDef destroyer need to be destroyed, in order for the last of the UNSA survivors to destroy the SetDef's shipyard and effectively end the war with victory for the UNSA. To do so, Nick Reyes helps Ethan to the locks (he remotely controls it, as the electromagnetic waves emitted from the locks would've disabled Ethan and prevent it from advancing), and starts attacking the locks. Sadly, bullets alone were not enough to destroy the lock, with Ethan stating "it will need a charge to be set off". Ethan then reminds the captain that his self-destruct sequence will be enough to destroy the locks and free the SDF Destroyer. Ethan then states his last words, and with great remose, Reyes sacrifices his "brother" for the greater good, successfully allowing for the SetDef ship to be controlled. Ethan's (and effectively, Captain Reyes and the UNSA soldiers) actions were not in vain, however, as the captured destroyer managed to destroy the shipyard, crippling the SetDef fleet and effectively ending the war with the UNSA as the victor. Controversially, his name wasn't on the wall with the list of fallen UNSA soldiers. This may be because it is a robot, and that it was never shown to the public. Trivia *Ethan appears as a Supply Drop unlockable full Synaptic rig, donning a greenish color scheme. Gallery Concept art Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare SATO Characters Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Characters